Hero ?
by JohnnyHandsome
Summary: What if in a different world there was actually a Saitama that was smart, hasn't lost all his emotions,still has his hair with the power of a god at his fingertips ? Great right well except for one thing.
1. Prologue

**Hey how's it going first time writing a One Punch Man fanfic this chapter is pretty short even for my standards but im going to leave this has a little prologue hope you like it and please review.**

Earth, a planet filled with green and blue life. A planet where any living being can live and enjoy it's vast resources. There were many kinds of animals here yet a very interesting species lives here.

Humans or as we have dubbed ourselves Humanity.

We are the most inteligent creatures here on earth with unlimited posibilitys just waiting to be used.

We've done so many things during our existence. We used to live in caves and hunt for our food, now we live in home made of metal and concrete with various luxuries that in the past didn't exist with no longer having to hunt for our food. Now we just walk a few block towards the nearest market for our food.

We've evolved in ways our ancestors couldn't even imagine and as of few year ago humanity went through another faze of evolution that nobody notice.

Only a few humans went through this faze by either developing their body's or by the genes their were born with.

They have a few names that were given to them by the scientific community but we society dub them as

 **Heros**

They're existence has dated back as of 60 years ago with no actual proof of these individuals having powers or even existing.

But as of 30 years ago a group of scientist led by a few famous indivuduals like Profesor Malhiec, Dr. Bofoi, Profesor Eduards and Dr. Kendricks. Thanks to them it became public knowledge of the existence of these beings.

At first society doubted the existence of said being's buy there doubts ceased when another species came to the light.

 **Monster**

These creatures are being's made of evil intention that have no remorse for any of their actions. They started to appear once Heros were brought to the light. These Monsters rampaged through cities killing hundreds of people and bringing fear to the world.

But there were Heros out there that realized just what they had to do. Stand up and fight this threat, some Heros had powers that varied from a small increase in physical ability to powers that no-one could have even imagine about.

Although the existance of Heros have been proven since so many years it wasn't until three years ago that our association the Hero Association reunited heros to fight any threat that would arise to threaten humanity.

" So Mr.Stitch if isn't rude to ask,how was the association created."

A 50 year old man was currently in a studio being interviewed about the organaization he lead.

He had a nice patch of ageing gray hair, small brown eyes with a very anormal nose that was the size of plum while wearing a grey suit with matching grey pants and a black tie.

"Three years ago one of our most supportive contributers son was attacked by a murderous crab monster be would have surely died if it weren't for a hero suddenly appearing to kill that monster blasting him away to pieces. The father was able to witness this and decide to help with the creation of an Association that was dedicated to fight these monsters. A few weeks later and the Hero Association was born."

"Wow and who was the one that killed the crab monster ?"

Mr.Stitch let out a small smile.

"While our number one hero of course S-Rank Class 1 Blast." Applause could be heard through out the studio.

Slowly moving away from the image of the studio there was a tv and a man watching it.

He was wearing a pair of black shorts with white tee on his upper body. He had spikey black hair that shined abit, while his face...well twitching.

"What the Fuck ?" confusion was laced through those words that were uttered after all he can still remember killing a crab monster three years ago.

Did they really name him the S-Rank 1 hero Blast just cause he killed a weak ass crab ?

He couldn't help but let out a groan of annoyance after all if people find out who he is they'll start asking for his help in the association and that was something he doesn't wants.

This man's name is Saitama he was 25 years old owner of a pretty popular store here in city Z and is also the most powerful being of Earth.

A being that doesn't want nothing to do with Heros.

 **As you can probably guess this Saitama doesn't want to be called Hero who knows why ?** **Read and Review** **Ciao**


	2. Hectic Day

**Dont worry im still dead this just my ghost posting an update Ya Ne**

Word Count: 4,379 without A/N

Rising up from the couch still mildly surprised on what he just heard from the interview the channel had with the Hero Association. Saitama couldn't help but wonder how low were the standards nowadays,after all if what he just said is true then their number one hero is nothing but a ruse.

" _Oh i can't wait to tell grandpa he's gonna flip when i tell that the number one hero Blast doesn't exist"_ now he nows that technically he is Blast, after all he did kill that crab monster three years ago while searching for a place to make his business/home and yes he did save that ridiculously big testicle looking chinned kid from having a deserved death, the kid painted tits on a crab monster who's stupid enough to that.

Still even though he did end up killing the crab and saving the kid, it just didn't make any sense on how the association named somebody the number 1 hero when they don't even know the mans name or face.

Opening a door it lead towards a small corridor that had a few photos on the wall,the majority of them were of a child with a an old man both of them wearing a black obi.

"Hmm wonder when gramps is gonna visit" opening another door revealed a bedroom that was very well furnished. A King sized bed with blue covers, a desk with a pretty modern computer, a big plasma tv with video games littering itself all around it. It's pretty much the room of an otaku.

Saitama took of his clothes dropping them on the floor with a clear intention to get rid of his sleep with a shower.

It seemed it was gonna be another regular day.

BOOOM

Stopping momentarily Saitama sighed in annoyance,after all it's barely 7 in the morning and it seems like another monster appeared in the city.

"I just hope it ain't close enough to damage my shop"

Even if nowadays the world is filled to the brim with different varieties of heros it still seems that the monster will always be there.It's almost as they go hand by hand they're everywhere, inseparable always doing something or just plain nothing.

If there's truly no number one hero then what would happen if the public finds out,not just the civies but the monsters.

If there is no godlike hero then what would they do once they figure it out.

Scoffing at the idea Saitama turned the nob on,letting the water drench his hair all while his head is in a inner turmoil.

XxxxX

In the center of the populated city A laid a building that for any bystander passing by will exclaim the greatness of it. Eighty-Five stories tall with the whole architecture having slick black design that shined in the distance. For those that know what the building is made of have knowledge on how resistant it actually is. Capable of resisting of resisting anything earthquakes, missiles, nuclear bombs even low scale meteors.

In the very top of it laid two giant letters one being H and the other A. But the impressive building isn't the most important thing oh no.

Right now in the office of The Hero's Association Leader there was an important meeting going on.

Inside were two men currently discussing a very important matter that will either affect the association positively or negatively.

Standing infront of the desk was Stitch wearing his trademark suit and shoes, he was currently speaking to the actual Leader of the Hero association.

Behind the desk was a man that seemed to be in his late sixties sporting black hair that was starting to gray in sign of his age, he had a few wrinkles in his forehead and wears a pair of sunglasses even though he's inside a relatively dark building.

His clothes were pretty simple even if he's the leader of a successful and organized group.

He was wearing black pants a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Currently on the table were several documents littering it.

The leader was staring into Sitch's eye seriously having just heard what his second in command said.

"Is this correct Stitch ? No bullshit, no error, nothing but the truth ?" his voice apprehensive after all if this information is true than everything will change for everyone.

"Yes sir Dr.Bofoi has confirmed that there's currently out there an entire Association filled with monsters dedicated to the destruction of humanity and heros"looking down at the paper the man couldn't help but glare at it harshly.

"Mr Yamashita i know that this may seem like a very bad time to bring this up but what to we do with our... Blast problem." Yamashita looks at Stitch and sighs.

"Don't worry Stitch, i already have a plan regarding to it. Actually it's already in effect." Sitch was confused when did his boss realize his plan.

Seeing the confusion on the big nosed man he decides to explain.

"Stitch why do you think i made you have an interview with the press about Blast."

"I don't know sir to appease the public's need maybe ?" looking Sitch with a bored look he awnsers.

"No it was a message meant for the most powerful being of the world and its savior." Stitch was shocked was there really a hero of said caliber.

"Really sir, where is this hero you speak of ?" hearing his shocked reply Yamashita couldn't help but frown.

"That's the problem Sitch he isn't a hero"

"You mean that he's a monster ?" "No i didn't say that neither" confused at his insinuation Stitch couldn't help but wonder who could be so powerful.

"Do you know where he is or even his name." "Yes i do "Stitch started feel relieved knowing that somebody can actually help them with their current situation.

Standing up from his seat while combing his hair the man couldn't help but sigh tiredly. Knowing that contacting him would be extremely difficult.

Turning to look at a frame that was at his desk he stares at it a bit sad. After all their distanceship happened because of him and his arrogance.

"Stitch i want you to have a team on the look out for any monster activity going on City Z and as well as the people who Kill the monster. Understood."

"Yes sir, but if i may inquire. Why City Z" looking at the chubby nosed man with a seriousness that would cut ice he responds.

"Because there is were the Savior that humanity needs is at".

XxxxxX

Having finished washing the sleep out of him Saitama walks down a stairway that lead to the first floor of the building where his businesse is currently.

Saitama was wearing a pair of black jeans and yellow shirt with two red stripes going vertically one on each side of his body. While wearing black convers that were messily tied up all whilwhile wearing a bored blank stare on his face.

Making it to the final steps he couldn't help but smell the rich aroma that was coming out of his business. His serene face turned into an annoyed one knowing that someones inside his business.

Letting out an annoyed sigh,Saitama opens the door and reveals the room.

It was a coffee shop.

It had a very homey feeling towards it. Separated into two rooms.One held a counter were there was a computer, an assortment of different coffee beans. Mugs and Cups, While the coffee machines were behind it and there it was the cause of his annoyance.

Standing over the coffee machine was a man that was rubbing his hands in anticipation while watching the coffee brew. He was wearing a black jacket that covered his broad body as well as wearing blue jeans and a red cap.

Having heard Saitama's footsteps he turns around and lets out a huge grin.

"Hey Saitama-Bro, Good Morning"

The man had blonde hair that ended at his shoulders. Blue eyes that seem to have a certain rough edge towards em. A rough and angular face that had an orange tint to it. The most distinguishing part of him was the long claw like scars going through the right side of his face. From his brow to the upper parts of his cheek.

This Man was a Pro hero and his name was _**King**. The 7th S Rank hero of the organization. The Strongest man on this earth a profesional hero capable of wrecking havoc and destructi- _BOOOMMMF.

Was now lying on the floor agonizingly twitching in pain while Saitama held a fist over him all while having bored look.

"How many times have i told you, to wait for me to wake up before you start playing around in my shop." Having just recuperate himself King stared at smaller man sheepishly.

"Sorry Bro but it's just i need my daily dose of coffee and manga. You know i gotta keep up to date with my favorite manga about Pirates." Saitama stared at the hero boringly.

"One Piece is still active ? How long has it been 10 years ?" King let out a large grin.

"Nah man 20 years of Pirates and Marines fighting each other until death, it's so cool"

"Well i don't know how thats going to help you get chicks King, are you planning to stay virgin your entire life ?" King's shoulder slumped while a depressive aura appeared around him.

"Come on Bro don't say things like that i got a reputation to keep you know." Staring blankly at the weaboo infront of him, he couldn't help but think how on earth did he become friends with him.

Of course it's to tiresome to remeber so he'll just let go of it.

"Saitama have you reconsidered my offer in joining the Hero Association ? You could become a Hero quite easily and reach the top for sure."

"King you know how i am, besides I'll only fight against those that threaten me and my shop, go out town to town searching for villians is just plain stupid" King grinned.

"Exactly but with your strength, you'll easily reach S-Class and were only called on Leviathan level threats and higher, so you'd won't have to worry about the small fry" Hearing about the Threat Levels made Saitama remember how efficient the Association as been getting, in the past there was just Tiger,Demon,Dragon,God levels.

Now the system is a bit more reliable allowing for less amount of Hero deaths to occur.

 ** _Wolf:_** Was the level of those threats that can cause civillians harm and property damage. These were pretty common and are usually taken care of by C-Rank heros.

 ** _Tiger:_** This was the level of beings capable of killing civilians and cause a higher amount of damage to the public they were usually able to be taken down by C-B class Heros.

 ** _Bear_** : These beings are capable of killing hordes of civilians with ease as well as causing lots of damage to their surroundings capable of destroying smaller buildings only High C Rank in groups or a higer rank.

 ** _Demon:_** Capable of destroying several buildings as well massacre to the civilians only Mid B Rank and Higher.

 ** _Dragon:_** Capable of destroying an entire city if not taken care of only A-Rank and higher.

 ** _Leviathan:_** Capable of destroying several Citys only High A Rank and higher.

 ** _Cthulhu:_** Capable of destroying the Country Only S-Rank.

 ** _God:_** Capable of destroying the world All of the available S Rank must take action.

Luckily a God level threat hasn't appeared...

Yet.

"So Saitama-Bro how about it," starring at the blonde man Saitama let out his answer in a very bland and bored tone.

"No"

Raining clouds appeared over King while the man seemed to be whimpering pathetically.

They're conversation was interrupted by a loud siren blaring suddenly.

"Attention a huge swarm of mosquitos that's categorized has a Dragon level threat has appeared on the outskirts of City Z, Civilians please evacute immediately through the south exit route."

"Huh well would you look at that, you gonna take care of it Bro ? " Saitama stared at King with a pointed look.

"Aren't you the hero here ?" Saitama said this while King let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah well, what am i supposed to do smack em ? I'm really not fitted for this threat." Saitama sighed in annoyance.

"Hey well would you look at the time, i gotta go see you later Bro" the man left the shop with a trail of dust suddenly appearing in the street that got smaller and smaller the more time went by.

Sigh"How the hell did he become S-Rank while being so lazy" walking towards the glassed window that held a view towards the street he sees several groups of people already evacuating.

"Lucky me, it seems like it's gonna be a quite morning."

 **Outskirts of City Z**

A large swarm was looming over the land, it rushed towards any animal that was near it and stayed there for a second before it left leaving a dry husk of skin and bones.

A high pitched giggle came from this storm.

A closer look of the storm revealed it to be a large mass of mosquitos.

"Go my prettys, fetch more blood for your queen. Feed me" A Femenine humanoid monster came out of the mass, she had light purple skin tone on top of her head where to big eyes that resembles those of a fly with protrusions coming out of it. Her arms where long and skinny with two stinger-like finger at the end of them, the same case was for her legs. If you could ignore all of these details you would see a very beautiful humanoid face.

The flew towards the city at blinding speeds complying with thw orders of their queen while she trailed behind them cackiling in glee.

Reaching the city, theu sucked dry any animal or human that was foolish enough to stay behind. Dozens of dry corpses littered the city now with the only sound that was present was the buzzing.

It didn't last for long.

 ** _Incinerate_**

Flames consumed the colony in an instant leaving just ash to fall from the sky.

The monster heard the crys of her servants. Flying towards where they last where she came to a pile of ash that was laying on the road.

"W-Who dares kill my babys, show yourself you damm hero."Anger was clearly evident.

"I'm sorry to say but i am not a Hero" A calm and collected voice said.

Turning towards the voice she sees what seem to be an average teenage girl, she was wearing a white tank top shirt with sleeveless black leather jacket. As well has wearing a biker short with a chain on the left side of her hip while also wearing brown boots. She has spiky blonde hair while also having a very bizarre eye color it's irises were yellow and her sclera was black.

" _You_ don't flatter yourself child as if you could even defy my poweress get lost."

The blondes answer was raising her arm at her while a hole that was in her palm started to light up.

"Ohhhh that makes more sense" the stood there watching each other more intently.

"Tell me if you're not a hero, then why are you here" her voice was smooth as silk almost caringly.

"To test my strength" was the cool reply.

"Is that so well it seems like you're going test something else-

A blur appeared behind two pairs of stingers were aimed at her

 ** _Death"_**

Instead of shredding the girls spine her stingers hit the road, before she could even pull them out she sees a bright light behind her.

 ** _Incinerate_**

A huge flame covered over the monsters form, the heat was so high that buildings were singed completely.

Turning of the burners in her arms she stares at her handiwork. "Well that was easy"

Before she could even say more warnings blared infront of her, turning around she blocked the stingers with her forarm making sparks fly.

Staring at the monster she sees that her mouth now held jagged sharp teeth as well as her eyes were now red.

" ** _So you're a cyborg huh, nifty little thing aren't ya don't worry you won't feel a thing once im done with your piece of shit scrap metal you call bo-"_** Before she could say more a beam of energy pierced her stomach making her cough up blood.

"The correct term is Android you monster trash" she said while having a smoking palm under her elbow.

" _Dammit that hurt a lot good thing i have enough blood reserves for a battle."_ her stomach started to close up and she grinned maliciously.

The launched themselves at each other determined in ending their enemy's life.

The Android ducked under the stab that came to her face while sending a punch towards the monsters gut connecting with it before she could even follow up with her attack a large stinger-tail came from behind the monsters back going straight for her face.

Using the propulser on her legs she maneuvered away from the monster avoiding the new appendage.

"What's wrong scared" before she could even retaliate a blade came from behind slashing horizontaly at her waist making several of her organs to fall to the ground.

Her torso falling to the ground she moves her neck to see behind her and sees the Android girl.

"How did you ?" staring back at where she was sbe saw another blonde girl but noticed a small disk underneath her.

"a hologram ?"but how did she even got behind me.

"Yes, with trash like you i didn't expect for you to even know what a hologram even is but being a creation of the House of Evolution should have some perks doesn't it ?" She saw the monster tense.

"Why yes it does, doesn't it" she said with a sick grin.

Before she could even ask a stinger pierced through her shoulder making her groan in pain.

Looking behind her she sees her lower body and sees the tail extending out of it, aiming behind her she Incinerates the lower half while ripping off the tail from her shoulder. Before she could even realize a pair of claw-like feet kick her sending her flying through buildings.

Staring at the massive hole smthe monster grinned.

"I wonder if she's still alive"

 **Elsewhere**

Finally stopping in her decent she crashed a glass window went through several tables and chairs, lying there she rubs her head while frowning in annoyance.

"Fucking freak caught me off guard." Picking herself back up from the floor she notices a person standing beside her. Aiming her palm at the one infrony of her she finally notices his appearance.

He was wearing black jeans, a simple yellow shirt and convers.

"Who are you ?" not receiving an answer she looks at him a bit more intently and sees that he's staring at the glass and destruction on the floor.

 _"He must be in shock"_

"Sir, please leave the area there's currently a Monster just a couple of blocks away" with that said she jumped away from the now broken shop.

Saitama's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably and his eyes were burning themselves at the destruction of his shop.

Some random ass Hero chick just crashed his shop leaving an entire mess that he know has to clean up ?

The mug in his hand got crushed, letting out a sigh he stare at his now broken window and sees holes through several buildings. Opening his hand he lets loose the dust that used to be a mug.

Calmly walking over his now broken window Saitama tredges though the mess infront of him.

She didn't expect for this android to be so strong, Having already lost an arm and several broken ribs was stressful. If she regenerates she'll tire faster but by the amount of blood falling from her stump was worrying.

"Tch who the fuck made you piece of trash" The android let out a merciless grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know" before she could finish her off a swarm came from behind blocking her vision.

A few seconds later she sees a huge ball of mosquitos converging over where her target was.

"Tch your little bugs won't protect you **_Incinerate_** " bringing both of her arms together she lets out a stream of fire covering the entire road.

Once the flames died down all that was left was ash.

"Well that took a while to end, now I've got to find the location of Dr.Genus" turning around the android tooks several steps foward before-

"Now where are you going little rust shit" Before she could react her left arm went flying into the air.

 _Shit_

A punch landed on her face making it crack as well has sending to a building. Before she could even crash a fist landed on her gut making her spit out blood.

Taking a look at the monster, she noticed thst she changed. She now had hands and feet as well as huge black horn on her forehead. Her skin color was white as well.

"What's wrong cutie missing something,maybe its this" an arm was thrown at her.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to scrap little bot. I bet that Dr.Genus would be happy if i brought your head back to him."Staring at the bug monster, she couldn't help but growl in anger.

" _Dammit how could i have let my guard down, these things are able to evole during combat dammit"_ Seeing that the monster was still talking to herself she tried to formulate a plan to de with her.

"Oy" Hearing a male voice the monster turned away from the girl.

Infront of her was black haired man wearing some simple civilian clothes with a bored look. She let out a grin.

"What do you want Human ?" the man infront of her pointed at the android that was a few feet away.

"I need to talk to her" Oh could he be her boyfriend.

"To bad sweetie, your girl is gonna die right now. Why don't you wait right there when im done with her, I'll take my time sucking the blood out of you" Saitama was staring at this ugly thing while cleaning his ears with his pinky, it wasn't until he heard the word suck did he respond.

"Nah i don't like ugly bugs."

She couldn't believe what she heard, the man she saw a few minutes ago was in front of the monster unafraid, could he be retard or perhaps he's searching for death.

" **What did you call me** " she was now letting out red steam her stingers were now dropping toxic chemicals to the ground.

Saitama stared at it boringly.

"Didn't i say that you were an ugly bug"

" **Aaaaaaggghhhhhh** **how dare you i am the queen of all insect life on this world, im not some low life species like you"** She stared as the monster launched herself at the man. An innocent civilian was going to die because of her and she's next it was obvious if only she was stronger.

Her thoughts were interuppted by a very femenine scream.

Raising her head she sees something that didn't make any sense.

The monster was kneeling behind the man with her two arms gone while said man was crushing two arms with his hand.

"Y-you fucker aggh ill kill you, im gonna suck the blood at of you and kill you" rushing towards the plain man she aims her horn at him.

Crack

"Aaahhhhhh" the monster horn hit the man and it crushed itself on him. How did he ?

Saitama grabbed the monsters face and brings her up to his eyes.

"You motherfucker what the fuck are you made of" Her body starte to shake this human was letting an aura of death it started to cover her making it harder to breath.

Her head was crushed

Having reattached her arm she stared as how this guy just destroyed her enemy, she felt relief come over her. But it didn't last. The man was staring at her his aura still strong as before.

" _What the hell"_ he started to walk to her. Her body couldn't stop shaking, system warnings blaring in her head but she didn't move.

He was right infront of her.

"You're going to pay for that" his voice was cold

"W-what do y-you mean" her voice was meek.

"Do you have money ?" still cold with a red aura overlapping him.

"N-no" still meek.

"Then your coming with me" hearing him say this she couldn't help but shake in fear. " _Dr. Kuseno was right men are savages he's going to take me"_ she started to cry when he felt a hand grab hers.

Saitama was stared at the girl wonder why she's crying.

"Why are you crying ?" the girl looked at him still shaking.

"Please be gentle with me"

His aura disappeared and confusion popped up in his face. Why would she say that, he looks at her and sees her clothes ripped in some areas as well she was shaking and crying.

And pulling her...

Wait.

Did she think ?

"H-hey wait a second it isn't what it looks like, your just gonna work for me."Seeing her quivering mouth he only knew that it got worse.

She started to cry even harder

"Wait come on calm down"

How did it got so hectic so fast.

 **Different world means different thingz reviews would be appreciated it'll help me get back to the writing game**


	3. Hello Doctor

**A/N: Sorry for the wait just wrote 4k words in two hours hope y'all like it, and if your wondering why it took me so long my dad came back from the US and brought me a laptop. But he's one of those dads that don't like technology much just tv so I couldn't use my phone or the laptop. He left a day ago {He came back in May} So I wrote this hope you like it and review in case of any mistakes**

Saitama stared patiently his coffee maker waiting for the coffee to brew and serve all while in deep thought.

"What are the chances of a Monster fighting a Girl said Girl crashes through my store window breaks my tables and chairs" Saitama turns his head to look at his clock on the wall.

8:30

Tears poured through his eyes, it was still early a ding Saitama grabs two cups and filled them with around he sees his shop now barren, he had to throw away the broken furniture and the glass that was lying around. Luckily for him a topaz-eyed girl helped him with it.

She was sweeping the floor with a broom getting rid of any dust that could have been there cause of her fall.

"Hey, come get some coffee" seeing her stop and look at him timidly he couldn't help but regret having let out his bloodlust on her, grandpa would always say that if he had a middle name it would have most likely been Overkill.

"Look i ain't going to bite 'kay, so join me. "She walked up to the counter and sat at on one of the stools his counter had grabbing the cup in silence.

"So what's your name?" She looked at the man in front of her unsure if she should give her name.

"My name is Saitama, owner of this Cafe and I'm 25, see it's easy." His name was Saitama?

"My name is Genos and I'm 18 no profession." No profession huh, so she wasn't a Hero from the Hero Association.

That just made things easier.

"Do you mind telling me why you were facing that monster if you're not a Hero" Seeing how her eyes harden didn't really bother him much.

"Why do you want to know? "he couldn't help but raise a brow at her tone.

"Perhaps the fact that you're not a Hero meaning that the association won't pay for the damages that you've caused here. So, the only thing that's avoiding me to rip your arms and legs is my generosity 'kay" seeing her gulp made him think if he'd overdone it, again.

"I was chasing that monster down, because of its connection with a certain group." Damm she hates monsters doesn't she.

"It?" Her brow tensed in confusion.

"Yes, do you have a problem with my classification" Huh she seems to not lose her bravado, great traits for a fighter.

"Whatever, so what's the name of the group you're hunting down."

Genos stared at the man in front of her, why was he so interested?

"Why do you want to know, my business isn't your business" His eye stared at her impassively as if he were bored.

" Because I'm bored, besides my statement earlier still holds up so answer." Yes, him saying that he was going to rip off her extremities.

"It's called the House of Evolution led by a scientist which expertise lies in the biological field. He enhances creatures and turns them into living weapons for his own use" Having said this Saitama was stared at her and at the same time not her almost lost in thought.

Genos couldn't help but be unnerved he's been staring at her for five minutes, she could feel a pressure fall over her almost as if judging her.

"Do you know his location right now" His question startled her, was he in league with?

"No, I don't know his headquarters location. I was hunting that mosquito monster in to interrogate once she was weakened." She felt the pressure in her shoulders again, how could this ordinary civilian do this to her?

 _" He isn't ordinary, that's for sure he killed that monster with ease while I almost died against it"_

Minutes passed he stared, she waited.

"I've made a decision, one you can't refuse. One that could benefit us both." A decision was he even going to give her a choice?

"You'll work here for a period of time during said period we'll wait to be confronted by one of Genus's monsters once that happens I'll interrogate whoever he sends, and we'll go to his base, got it." His last words weren't a question but statement she realized.

"And why are you so confident in him actually sending one of his freaks here and why should I work here?"

Saitama brought his hand up and extended one of his fingers.

"You'll work here to pay the damages you've done with your little fight, probably for a week and half." Little Fight?!

His middle finger rose.

"Second I killed one of Genus's perfect beings, so he'll come here to investigate and when that happens, well you already know"

His reasons were... logical and they could benefit her, but she would have to work for him.

Saitama stood up and took the coffee cups away his back facing her.

"You'll start working tomorrow got it robo-girl, I got a Guest room that's were you'll sleep. So, don't break anything or your stay will increase."

What the hell did he mean by stay? Guest room? Sleep?

"H-Hey I didn't agree to anything" he turned his head at her and a red gleam entered his eye.

"Oh so you're Refusing" Genus responded quickly with a no .

"Good finish cleaning here and close the shop, I'll prepare the room." Walking towards the door towards his home he couldn't help but frown.

"So, you finally appeared Genus"

XxxxX

Sitch handed over a folder to his boss containing all the information over the incident that happened this morning in City Z.

"Sir, here's all the information we could gather about the monster, B-Rank and C-Rank heroes have claimed about killing the monster but none could provide any substantial proof." Yamashita hummed in thought reading over the forensics data that was compiled.

Skimming through the report Yamshita couldn't help but let out a scowl on his face.

The monster was humanoid but held heavy strands of mosquito DNA along with other components that are still unidentified (Research on said components still in process).

The monster claws were able to cut Level 3 metal with ease leaving scratches on Level 4. The acid that secreted on her mouth was capable of melting Level 2 metal and left burn marks at Level 3.

Its body was capable of handling several types of damage from pressure to cutting but holds a weakness towards fire.

Oddly enough her arms were ripped apart from her body and her head was crushed almost as if a hand had crushed by pure force.

Reaching inside his jacket for a cigarette, Yamashita lights it up.

"Sitch no Hero below A-Rank is capable of killing that thing so tell them to stop"

"Yes sir"

"Any S-Rank hero that was near City-Z during the attack?" Sitch shook his head negatively.

"Listen Sitch, close this case by saying that an S-Rank hero killed the monster but don't put any names nor any information about the monster's corpse" Sitch was confused with his request but agreed, nonetheless.

Blowing a puff of smoke out of his lips Yamashita decided to inform Sitch of his thoughts.

"Listen, something big is going to happen in the upcoming upcoming months humanity will be tested to its limits and in the end our existence will either prevail or it'll be erased from this plane." Sitch was shaking, his face pale with cold sweat marring his brow. "This is a secret only known by few individuals, I would like for it to stay that way"

"Yes, sir." Yamashita nodded pleased with his response, with a wave he dismissed the big nosed man and turned around to stare at City-A.

The smoke stick died off in his hand all while thinking about his son, and how he must be right now

XxxxX

His grandfather taught him many things while he trained under him, canalizing his energy and focusing it all around his body, how to resist the scorching heat and icily cold just through pure mental effort. A few things he taught him that had nothing to do with his training, women. He could still remember when the old man talked to him about the subject, he was grinning cheekily while drinking some sake.

" _Listen Saitama there's going to be a time in which_ _you'll meet beautiful_ _woman but beware, just how a woman can be a delicate flower it can also become a raging beast capable of causing havoc if disturbed"_ He wished for someone else to have teached him about the fairer sex

Genos was behind the cash register her eyes were glowing angrily, her teeth were letting out sparks due to the friction going on in her mouth. The cup she held had cracks on it already it won't be long until-

 ** _~Crack_**

Porcelain glass littered the floor, that's the fifth one this morning already. Saitama locked the front door and flip the sign so that anyone nearby could tell it was closed. Walking towards the android Saitama already knew this was going to be a drag to deal with.

"What's up" Be calm and collected don't anger the beast.

Her eyes turned towards him, a glowing topaz greeted his bored pupils. If the android had lasers in eyes she would have surely lasered his head, not that it would do any harm it's just annoying.

"What do you want you fucking dolt" Genos growled out

"What's your problem? This entire week you've been frightening my customers and damaging my silverware, so what's going on." Genos stared in disbelief, angered disbelief. This guy keeps her trapped here working under him serving people coffee and hearing their nagging all while not being able to continue with her investigation on the House of Evolution.

"Well what do you think huh, that I shouldn't be mad, I'm here serving shitty ass coffee while the evil group I was chasing is out there still on the loose and why can't I chase them? cause some dumb-ass retard keeps me here like some glorified idol maid from your pathetic manga." Having finished her outburst Genos couldn't help but shiver.

Saitama was staring, boring his eyes onto he- no through her as if she wasn't there as a predator would stare at an insect, meaningless. Unworthy of its time, did she cross the line? Was he angry with her, was he going to kill her all while only leaving a fading memory into his consciousness.

Tense seconds became minutes he didn't blink, hell she couldn't even know if he was breathing.

~Sigh "Look I know that you don't like being here, but the most likely outcome is that Genus sends someone to look for one of us and if they find you then you'll most likely die and I wont be able to finish my business with him kay" Genos blinked she didn't think about it that way. Maybe he does know what he's doing. He was pulling a booger out of his nose " _Yuck maybe not"._

Having said his piece Saitama grabbed the remote for his brand new tv, it was a 50-inch flat screen hd tv mounted on the wall accessible to anyone's eyes for his store, turning it on to a news channel.

"The recent Leviathan threat leveled monster that appeared in City B has been taken down through the combined efforts of Static Shock, Captain Mighty and Child Emperor all S-Rank heroes, unfortunately half of the city was destroyed before they could arrive. "The brunette seemed sadden by the fact.

"We mourn the loss of all the innocent lives lost." Genos pursed her lips in thought while staring at the back of Saitama's head. " _Why isn't he a Hero?"_ The man was extremely powerful him defeating that insect monster was proof of it and yet here he was in the middle of the most deserted city that there is managing a coffee shop. "Could _he be a villain, a criminal mastermind or perhaps a monster?"_ She couldn'thelp but clench her fist in frustration. He was there still watching the news absentmindedly.

Maybe she should try to take him out, now that he was distracted. Raising her hand towards his head she couldn't help but shake in fear if this didn't work. Her palms started to sweat, and it wasn't cause of the heat of her flamethrowers. "He's a threat, a threat that could destroy humanity. He could be a monster in human disguise just wanting to use me to gain information on ." Her eyes narrowed her mind already having decided what's the best option here and yet her hand was shaking scratch that her entire arm was.

Saitama couldn't help but sweat internally, sure he knew that women could get quite vicious if they're angered but he didn't think that having a flamethrower behind his head was even right, hell more like overkill. His shop couldn't handle the damage they could, maybe he should apologize to her its been a week already turning his head to face the steaming hand a small projectile entered his field of view.

Before she could blast him, a rock passed by her shocking from her thoughts and turning the burners off. Looking behind her, she sees a giant hole in window glass now scattered on the floor an anguished whine coming behind her most likely Saitama.

Saitama was cradling the now flickering tv tears streaming down his face, it flickered for a second until it went dark with a puff of smoke coming out of it. He brought to his face pressing his face onto the cracked screen " _Who would destroy his brand new tv, it costed him money dammit."_ Saitama yelled in anguish to the heavens on how he lost money.

Genos stared in confusion, yet she was amused with his whole gimmick.

XxxxX

Mantis stared at the whole it left on the glass window, waiting for their target to appear. sent the whole team to capture his next test subject meaning that failure wasn't an option for them. With him were two other genetically modified animals Slug and Frog.

Slug had a face that in lack of better terms was dopey, drool was leaking from his ugly lips and seemed to not be there. He was pink with purple dots which made working with it even worse. He was psychic or at least that's said.

Frog was just a frog nothing different from other frogs in appearance, Frog's combat skills were quite impressive with its ability to produce any type of poison in varying degree and being extremely agile and the ability to stick on walls helped with capturing targets.

"Oy, Mantis is this the place where that dude the doctor wants us to capture ~Ribbit"

"It has to be the doctor tracked that man to this location, if the doctor says he's here than he has to be "Slug just stared aimlessly into an abyss that they couldn't see.

Mantis heard a yell coming from inside the shop. Could it be that their target was scared?

"Hey whoever is inside come out here before we go inside to kill ya" They waited for a few seconds until the door opened instead of a man out came a teen girl that was wearing biker shorts and a white jacket.

"What do you monsters want here" Her voice was tense almost as if she were reigning in her anger. Could the target be this girl? Was the doctor's data wrong?

"Were you the one that killed Mosquito Girl last week" Her brow rose up as if surprised.

"No that wasn't me, Saitama killed that thing is that why you're here" Saitama was the man's name huh.

"Yeah were searching for him, if you don't call him out here we won't be throwing another rock we'll go there and kill him." Mantis brought its blades forward letting the light shine on them.

"So, you're the one who broke my tv" Mantis eye's bulged and his entire body tensed, who managed to sneak behind them? Turning his head, he saw their target there with his arms crossed with a red and black patterned button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. But the overwhelming feeling of doom never left. It was suffocating as if the entire world seemed to screech in fear at the presence of this guy.

Hearing two thumps Mantis couldn't help but shake. Turning to his left he saw Slug on the ground with its eye's rolled back and foam coming out of its mouth and to his right Frog was in a similar position except for the kicking of his leg.

A shadow loomed over the side of his face, turning to face their target he sees a …hand?

~ SPLAT

Genos stared with wide eyes, not because of the monster's death but for the fact that she didn't see Saitama come out of the shop until he spoke. Seeing the man sigh she couldn't help but return to her thoughts earlier. " _Could he be a monster_?" Before she could ponder further her system alerted her of an incoming threat.

Grabbing the metallic yet furred hand she twists it and aims her thrusters at the enemy, it was a gorilla.

A Cyborg Gorilla

Her eyes glared darkly, she shoved the cyborg away from still keeping aim at it. "Tell me do you know of a cyborg that attacked and destroyed an entire city five years ago, answer me now before I incinerate you" The Gorilla seemed confused yet answered, nonetheless.

"I'm the only Cyborg that the house of evolution has created, nor have I destroyed a city five years ago" Genos growled at the lack of information. "Then you're useless to me and my goals"

 ** _Incinerate_**

Saitama stared from the corners of his eye how a gorilla attacked Genos and how they're now fighting, from the looks of it she won't have a problem with this one. Stepping to his left, he avoids a pair of clawed paws that were aimed at his feet.

"Heh you must be pretty strong if you're able to dodge Dragon Claws grapple" Turning towards the voice Saitama sees a giant lion monster that seemed to be in a wrestler's outfit, how dumb.

"The name is Beast King and I am the physical peak of animal evolution directly from the genius mind of himself " All of this was said while the beast was puffing out his chest while jabbing his thumb at his chest, how boring.

The Beast King started to send an extremely slow barrage at him all while screaming in what seemed to be physical effort, lame.

"You see these claws?" Two long white pointy nails were in front of his eyes. "With these I can pierce though your tiny head with ease killing you in an instant "Staring at this monster he couldn't help but feel annoyed the damm thing was pointing its disgusting nails at his eyes talk about anti-hygienic.

"Give up now and surrender so that I can take you with the doc- "Saitama lifted his palm at the beast.

"What are you doin-"Guts and blood exploded from the monster, all of the former Beast King turned into mincemeat.

Dragon Claw stared how Beast King was killed, his entire body was shaking shocked on how easily the strongest of the group died. " _I've got to get out of here, I can't die here. I must tell the doctor the strength of this man and how he killed Beast King"_ Dig I got to dig, why am I above the ground? Why can't I dig. "Hey, stop moving" Dragon Claw stopped moving, he was holding him by his head.

"If you don't want me to kill you tell me were Genus's HQ is at and I'll let you live understood" The little thing nodded at him fearfully.

XxxxX

Armored Gorilla laid on the wall with his right arm missing and liters of blood covering him and the floor, while staring at the android with his working eye. "You may have defeated me but I'm not the strongest member of the group, Beast King a lot more stronger than me he will end you and take that man back to ." Before he could continue he was interrupted.

"You mean that lion monster that I killed over there" Turning his sight towards the newcomer he sees him pointing his finger where on the ground was blood and organs the only thing that he could identify from the pile were a few pieces of golden fur that could only belong to Beast King.

"Ill tell you anything you want if you spare my life" The gorilla yelled with a squeakier and smoother voice. The two couldn't help but wonder what happened to the gorilla's robotic voice.

"I only sound like that so that I can sound cool." That makes sense

XxxxX

Slamming his fist down Genus couldn't help but scream in frustration, all of his plans were going down the drain ruined not by the Hero Association or even that rouge experiment of his. But by two complete strangers that came out of nowhere.

"What should we do now?"

"Judging by their speed they will be here in a matter of 45 minutes"

"I think we should consider a way to get rid of them" Behind him there was three men that looked exactly like him arguing about the current problem.

Genus couldn't help but remember his youth, the days where he would enjoy the simple things of his life, how easy it was. The fame, the awards, the money. He is the leading scientist in genetics and biology, no other has been able to replicate even his smallest deeds. Christs Sake he was 156 years old, eternal youth was just another stepping stone to his goals.

And yet it all going to be gone like dust in the wind, there was just one option left. There was only one thing left capable of keeping his goals alive.

"Prepare to release Carnage Kabuto" the entire room went quiet, the three clones of him were silent in shock.

"We can't release him, he's still too unstable"

"He'll kill you first instead of helping"

"Maybe he's right Kabuto might be our only option" Their opinions were drowned in his thoughts it was already decided.

"Tell every single clone that we must release Kabuto and convince to fight these intruders" This was his last stand.

XxxxX

Saitama was running alongside Genos, having gotten the information from the mole rat and having it confirmed again by the gorilla made him feel a bit excited. Knowing the scientist, he always saves the best for last. Now if only Genos would calm down, the girl was literally spewing flames from her hands.

If she keeps getting angry, she'll destroy the entire facility at this rate. Getting close to her he taps her shoulder while telling her to stop. Stopping in the middle of a field Saitama felt a glare on him " _Already?"_ Staring at her he gets serious.

"What's with the fireworks Robo-Girl, can you not burn the whole forest on the way" Yep make it look like you don't care about her whole furious attitude just that your worried about the trees.

"Its none of your business, so let's get on with it" Before she could move again Saitama said.

"No" She doesn't know why she stopped or why that she couldn't yell at him. He wanted to know and for some reason she felt compelled to say the truth.

He waited there standing looking at her, waiting for her to let it out. She swallowed the lump on her throat.

"Five years ago, a Cyborg attacked my city, it destroyed everything. No one was left alive from its onslaught my whole family was dead. We weren't rich, but we had what we needed and love lots of love for each other, my father, my mother, my brother and sister all dead in an instant before my eyes and that fucking thing just stared at me." Her eyes were glowing red, steam came out of her causing a red mist to linger in the field.

"It left me there, to watch. To see the death that surrounded me, my family's blood and ashes to watch how worthless I was. It left me broken inside, found me she helped me get back on my feet. She helped me become strong so that one day" Genos felt her heart beat erratically, her muscles tensed and shifted. She felt a darkness over come her mind. She wanted to scream, to fight, to kill.

" **SO THAT I COULD KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO ME AND THOSE THAT STAND IN MY WAY"** She wanted to kill this man to blast him away into oblivion. How dare he make her remember those awful memories, he'll pay, he'll

A pair of arms wrapped around her.

Her head felt a chest and the sound of a heart beating from within.

A hand in her hair caressing her head

She wanted to cry, and she did

She wrapped her arms around him while sobbing into his shirt, it hurt. It hurt so much

Saitama just hold her ashamed, he felt ashamed. He knew that he's been getting numb and that everyday it was a constant struggle to not just become a faceless man with no emotions, a statue.

Even with how numb he felt, he was selfish. If only his own desires wouldn't just rise up to control than he wouldn't be numb. If only he was able to become stronger where it counted than perhaps Genos wouldn't be like this.

XxxxX

Genus couldn't help but tremble in fear, everything was going to shit. Out of his 345 clones only 20 remained and here he was with them facing the gigantic monster known as Carnage Kabuto. All of his clones were trembling aiming their weapons at him, all while the blasted thing laughed.

"Hahaha So how's it been going eh? Not too bad I hope, after all I've been searching for ya. Is this the real you or are you just another clone?" His mind was telling him to say no that he wasn't the original, maybe that way he wouldn't kill you in an instant.

"You're the real one aren't you ~huh" Genus's eyes widened in fear how did he know. Kabuto grinned.

"Heh your wondering how I knew well that's because I can smell the fear coming out of you unlike your clones" Dammit how why the hell didn't he just got rid of him and sampled his DNA.

"Well since you released me I'll give you 10 seconds to tell me what you want to say after that well, I'm actually quite famished" He opened his mouth letting out a long tongue to wet his lips.

"I released you so that you can take care of an intruder that's coming over" Kabuto's demeanor changed he seemed giddy almost anxious.

"Well let's get going then" Kabuto grabbed him and started to walk before it started to rumble. He was confused while Kabuto seemed to smile.

"Well it seems like you weren't lying Doctor, I'll take care of them "Kabuto ran so fast that Genus started to feel pain from the pressure it didn't take long to find the intruders they were in the training room.

Kabuto saw two people a man and a woman. "Which one is the strongest" Knowing how bloodthirsty he can be, he told him quickly that the man.

"Then you don't need the other one, right" Kabuto dropped the doctor and sent a punch towards the android.

Saitama and Genos stared at the huge brown monster that was heading towards them.

"Ill deal with him, stay back Saitama" Before she could even react the monster was on her already, with a punch ready to kill her, before it could Saitama pulled her away by the scruff of her jacket.

~ **BOOM**

An entire crater was formed right where she was at the monster was so fast that her system couldn't even warn her. Kabuto stared at Saitama with a grin.

"Your pretty strong right, stop protecting her and fight me" Genus couldn't help but grin everything was going according to plan. At this right Kabuto was going to get rid of them and he could finally escape.

~ **Splat**

Green blood fell all over him. "What the" Carnage Kabuto was no more.

XxxxX

Saitama stared at the monster that was spouting nonsense, all he did was blow off its arm when it tried to punch him now it was turning purple. If it weren't for the fact that Genos could die with one attack from this beast than perhaps he would have tested its might.

With the flick of a finger the monsters chest blew up.

Now that its dead he walked towards Genus, he saw how the now covered with blood doctor was in shock. Grabbing him, he grabs a memory and a tablet that he had. Walking back towards Genos he shows her the memory and tablet. "We got what need now, lets go" Genos nodded dumbly after all he killed that thing with air pressure.

Walking back to the entrance Genos sees that the sun was setting, and Saitama was waiting for her with memory and tablet in hand, he handed it to her while staring at her questionably.

"Are you okay?" His voice was comforting for some reason.

"Yeah thanks, for helping me and for saving my life twice" Saitama just shrugged

They stood there for a minute or two she wanted to ask him, how. How was he so powerful, how could she achieve that power. But she couldn't.

"Sai-"Saitama stopped her he just rose his hand and that was all.

"Genos do you want to be my Disciple" Genos just stared at him in wonder, it was almost as if he could read the mind.

"Yes, Sensei"

He smiled

 **A/N : Five thousands words, twelve pages pretty much without the A/Ns, If anyone wonders if there'll be pairings that up to you guys a**


End file.
